


Finding Angels

by ShadowOfTheNight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since the first corpse rose back up to start the apocalypse. Sam and his brother Dean have always been on their own, finding shelter and food, but what happens when they are separated? Enter The Angels; a group of people trying to carve out a place on their own planet against the mindless hordes. (One shot- AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Angels

The sound of muted gunfire woke Sam from his hiding spot and he crouched low behind the wall, fumbling with his pistol and crowbar.  The gunfire became more distinct and brought with it the sounds of people shouting.

“Lay some perimeter I don’t want to see a corpse within fifty feet of here.  He said his brother was hiding somewhere around this area and I _don’t_ want us going back empty handed.”  The voice was deep, rough and authoritative.

“Whatever you say, baby bro.  He’s your beau.”

“Gabriel…”

“I know, I know.  Just don’t forget we came out here without Michael’s approval.  Luce likes us, but our eldest brother’s a bit temperamental about looking for strays.”

“Just get to looking.”

“Aye, captain.” The second voice was warm, mocking and light.  Sam peered over the crumbling bit of wall to see five people, three women and two men combing through the debris of the alley.

The shorter man pointed at the mouth of the alley, “Hester, Rachel, you two stay here and keep the corpses off our backs, Anna, Cas and I will head down here and see if Dean’s little bro is hiding out among the walls.”  He was the source of the higher voice.

Sam stood up, hands held high.  “Dean’s alive?”

The two men raised their weapons on instinct, but quickly dropped them when they realized he wasn’t  a shambling, drooling corpse.

The taller one squinted at him, “You Sam?”

Sam lowered his arms and grinned, “Yeah.  That’s me.  Sam Winchester.  I heard you talking about Dean.”

“Your brother’s with us, Sasquatch.”  The short man extended his hand for Sam to shake, “I’m Gabriel.  This is my brother, Cas and my sister, Anna.”

“Thank you for finding him.” Sam ambled out from his hiding place, stretching and popping his back.

“We’re The Angels, kiddo.  It’s kind of in the job description.  Come on, we’ve got heat and soft beds and food.  Your brother got scratched up pretty bad when you two got separated but with some antibiotics and a little TLC from Cas here, he’s right as rain and bugging us to go look for you.”

“You can tell him the story later,” Anna spoke up, “I hear something.  I’m going to grab Hester and Rachel and we can travel the sewer system til we get back to the quarantine.”

Cas nodded, “Not a bad plan.  Let’s get moving.”

 

Sam wasn’t sure what it was about the little group, but he followed along, dazed and unsure of their directions.  When they reached the building the others referred to as “quarantine” they slipped in through the open door where a very young man greeted each of them with a smile.

“Michael doesn’t even know that you’d gone.  I see you found him.”

“Samandriel, we’ll introduce everyone to him later.  Where’s Dean?” Castiel tilted his head to the side.

“Kitchens.  He’s cooking or something.”

“Thank you.”

They moved on.  As they moved through the building the women peeled off to do other tasks until Sam was left with Gabriel and Cas.  “So where did you find him?”

“We didn’t.” Cas replied, “He found us.  Scratched and bleeding he showed up banging on our front door.  I thought he was a corpse.”

“Yeah,” Gabriel laughed, “Cassie here went out to shoot the pretty boy in the head, but couldn’t, even after Michael told him to.”

“So I brought him inside and checked him for bites.” There was no shame evident on Cas’s face. “He didn’t have any so I cleaned him up-“

“And put me to work,” An amused voice came from behind them.

Sam whirled around to be greeted with his brother’s grinning face. “Dean?”

“None other, Sammy.  I knew they’d find you.”  Dean held out his arms and pulled Sam into a hug. 

“I wasn’t sure if you were alive or not,” Sam’s face pressed into Dean’s shoulder, muffling the sound.

“Well, I am and I’m right here, baby bro.  Not going anywhere anymore.” 

Sam pulled back from the hug with a laugh, “Don’t lie to me, Dean.  I know you, as soon as these people let you; you’re going to be back on the streets with a gun in your hand.”

Dean laughed, “You got me.  They’re sending me back next week.  They’ve got a kid who was in med school, name of Adam; he says I’ll be good to go by then.”

The weeks passed and Sam cemented his place in the group as a researcher and a gunman, but most of all as a mediator for disputes among the citizens of their little society.

“So, Samsquatch.”

Sam looked up from the pile of papers he was leafing through.  “Oh, hey Gabriel.”

“What are you up to, locked away in here?”  Gabriel inched into the room and peered over at Sam’s work.

“Property dispute.  Hester and Rachael both want to keep the clothes they found and I’m trying to find a way to split them up without pissing everyone off.”  Sam ran a hand through his hair and gave a frustrated grunt.

Gabriel’s fingers flicked nervously, “You wanna take a break?  Go for a roof walk?”

Sam frowned, “I can take a short break, sure.”  He stood, popped his back, and motioned for Gabriel to lead the way.

The shorter man seemed unusually nervous about something as he led the way up the three flights of stairs and pushed open the door to the roof.  “Sam, I…”  He stopped and turned around.

Sam stood there patiently.  He folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe. 

“I need to ask you something,” Gabriel finally got out.

“Go right ahead, everyone knows they can always come to me if they’re having problems,” hence why he’d gotten involved in the Hester/Rachael dispute.

Gabriel made a distressed noise.  “It’s not that.  I…” He trailed off again and seemed to be fighting against something.  “I just-“ he stopped again, made another noise and marched right up into Sam’s personal space.

“Gabriel?” Sam leaned back into the doorframe as far as he could and eyed the smaller man warily.

Gabriel said nothing, but instead stood on tip toe and pressed his lips to Sam’s firmly before he rocked back onto his heels and waited.

Sam licked his lips and smiled, “You idiot.  You’ve always got to complicate things, don’t you?”  He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Gabriel and whispered into his ear, “Been waiting for that.”

Gabriel laughed and hugged Sam tight.  “Thank God.  I thought you were going to punch me in the face.”

“And I thought you were going to do that to _me_.”  Sam nuzzled Gabriel’s neck.  “Come on.  I’m taking the rest of the day off.”

“Where are we going?” Gabriel pulled back a little.

“Your room.”  Sam suggested.

Gabriel shook his head.  “Not mine.  Our brothers are probably in there.  Yours?”  He suggested with a raised eyebrow.

“Perfect.”


End file.
